Playing House
by Amanda9
Summary: Byers is over Susanne, isn't he? Crosses over with Jupitor Series Please R


****

Title: Playing House

****

By: Amanda

****

Feedback: greenfreakgirl@tomgreen.com

****

Rating: AA

****

Summary: Byers is over Susanne, isn't he? 

****

Disclaimer: The Lone Gunmen are property of Chris Carter, 1013 productions, and FOX.

Anderea is my property though. 

****

Note: Does feature my character Anderea Jupitor. 

****

Date Finished/Revised: April 13, 2002

****

Lone Gunmen Headquarters 

The group was sitting at their various workstations, pilling together the latest edition of The Lone Gunmen. When they worked, the guys were oblivious to anything and everything around them. Which was also true for the door buzzer. 

After several attempts of her own to ignore it, Anderea gave up and went to answer it, "By all means, don't get up. I'll answer it." She shook her head as she walked over to the monitor to identify who had interrupted them, well, her at least. 

Her eyes widened, "Ree, could you come here a moment? Now."

Obviously irritated Langly rose from his computer and his article to see what she wanted. 

"Is that who I think it is?" she pointed to the monitor showing an older woman with short blond hair and dark sunglasses standing at their door, nervously checking behind her. 

"Wholly mother of god," his mouth dropped.

"You two going to let them in?" Byers was now joining them, along with Frohike since they had finally noticed the visitor was still waiting to be let in.

"Ah, Byers….." Langly moved to cover the screen, but wasn't quick enough. 

"Susanne," all the colour drained from Byers' face. "We can't leave her standing out there," he reached for the locks, "it isn't safe for her to be standing out in the open like that."

"But it's not safe for you if she comes in here," Anderea grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her to another part of the warehouse. 

"You can't just let her in here," Anderea told him as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. 

"She can't stand out side all day. Someone might seen her," Byers turned to let Susanne in himself but she grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Remember what you've been telling me? You've been working so hard to move on from her, to heal," her blue eyes were wide and sympathetic, "I don't want her to hurt anymore you John."

He was taken aback by her compassion and concern for him. Even if it was platonic, "I...I can't just tell her to go away."

"Than, you should tell her something."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Langly turned to Frohike, who shrugged.

The lanky man unlocked the door to open it. Before he could he could say anything, she had pushed her way in.

"Won't you come in?" Langly let his sarcasm spill through as he locked up.

"Could you have left me out there any longer?" she ignored Langly, staring straight at Frohike.

"Sorry, Su---," 

She cut him off, "It's Jackie now," she informed him, "Where's John?" She asked looking around. 

"I'm not sure where he got dragged off to," just as Frohike finished his statement Byers returned to the group with Anderea's arms wrapped around him.

"Sorry. You know us, always sneaking off," she smiled and mouthed to Langly, 'play along, please.' Replying to Langly's shocked expression. 

Byers smiled awkwardly too.

The hurt look never left Langly's eyes, "Yeah, you gotta watch these two. They go at it like rabbits," he stamped off to his computer.

The mildly sexual comment made Byers' cheeks burn with embarrassment and Anderea disappointed at how Langly was acting. 

"He had a thing for me, but I'm all John's," she told Susanne while tightening her hold on Byers.

They all stood silently, only Langly's muttering was heard.

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Anderea," she held her hand out to the other women.

"Jackie," Susanne shook the other woman's hand, "So, you and John are ah…?"

"Oh yeah," she smiled as did Byers.

"Um, hum," Susanne nodded, taken aback by the whole revelation. John had really moved on. Could she really blame him? 

"Well, I'm sure you want to talk shop with the boys," the younger woman let go of Byers, feeling uncomfortable about lavishing this affection on him while her lover muttered in the other room. 

"Actually, no," she confessed, "I was just, um, hoping I could have a place to stay, while I was in town."

From his vantage-point behind Susanne, Frohike shook his head franticly, in a firm 'NO'.

"I don't think that would be a problem," Byers ignored the others' disapproval. He couldn't just have her leave already, after all the danger this put her in, "You could have…."

"My room," Anderea finished her pretend lover's sentence.

"Oh no, I don't want to cause any trouble," Susanne shook her head.

__

'Way too late for that,' was the shared thought of everyone else.

"It'd be no problem, I'll just sleep in John's bed," Her suggestion caused him to choke on his own breath at the idea. "That's where I sleep anyway," she was working on keeping up the charade, "So, is it settled? You'll be joining us, Jackie?"

Susanne looked from Byers to Anderea, "I suppose so."

"Great," the female gunman forced a smile, "I'm dying to hear how you fit in with my guys," she played dumb taking Susanne to sit.

The tension between everyone was thick enough to cut with a knife. Susanne was giving an evil eye to Anderea as Langly continued to sulk. 

"Maybe Melvin could show you around," the younger woman broke the uneasy silence, "You know, the basics up stairs." She gave her uncle a pleading smile.

"Sure thing," Frohike lead the other woman up the stairs. 

"Yeah, she probably wants to be alone with her Johnny boy," Langly snarled, crossing his arms across his chest. 

"Jesus Langly," Byers scolded the younger man, "You're being extremely immature."

"Oh jeez, sorry. I should be happy you're playing kissy face with my girlfriend," he glared at the other, "God knows you are."

Before there was anything further, Anderea interrupted. 

"Guys, please," she wanted their voices lowered, "This is just to help John."

Langly huffed.

"You can't think it's anything more," she put her hands on his arms, staring up into his eyes, "I love you."

A smile crept across Langly's face and put his arms around Anderea, 'It's only for one night?" 

"Yeah," she kissed him lightly, "Promise to play nice now?"

"Yes," he nodded, pulling her into a hug, "As long as you remember it's just playing house," he was looking right a Byers.

"Langly," she playfully smacked him as they pulled out of the embrace just as Susanne and Frohike came back down.

Anderea clung to Byers, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Which he returned, increasing the pressure slightly. 

"Did we interrupt?" Susanne's tone was snide.

"Oh," she giggled nervously, "We were just…..talking about dinner."

"Isn't that hard to do with your mouths occupied?" it was clear there was no love lost between the two women. The seemed to hate each other.

"He always keeps my mouth occupied," Anderea hissed back.

Byers' face turned a bright red as the two women almost started sharpening their claws. 

Frohike laughed, thinking a cat-fight would be interesting entertainment. Wondering which would win.

"What about that food," Langly stopped the female glare off. Clearly not liking Anderea defending her 'sexual relationship' with Byers. The whole idea made him sick with jealousy and maybe just a little sick.

"Right," Anderea softened, "Wanna help me dear?"

Langly wanted to follow, but stopped remembering it was Byers' role today. Tomorrow it would be back to normal. He would be going with her. Sneaking in kissing and embraces while the others weren't watching. And John would be the one alone.

The two players went up the stairs to the kitchen to create a dinner out of the remnants of food in the refrigerator. And it was also nice not to be performing for a few moments.

"I don't know what we could call dinner in here," Byers commented, standing in the light of the fridge.

Anderea shrugged and searched the few cupboards that weren't full of computer parts or newspapers, "So…how are you dealing with tonight?" 

He shrugged in reply, "I think this is chicken," he held up a frozen mass. 

Anderea took the package from Byers over to the stove, "You still love her," it wasn't a question.

He purposely avoided the comment, "Sorry about all the problems with Langly this has created," he pulled a half-full bottle of wine from the back of the fridge.

Anderea laughed a little, "It's nothing. Ree's just really," she searched for the right word, "Ree." Her smile could be heard in her voice that changed to disapproval, "But he is being childish and he'll get his."

"Well, either way, thank you for this," he seemed embarrassed. 

"It's no problem John," she put her hand on his shoulder, "Playing your girlfriend isn't all that bad." She kissed his cheek before returning to figure out the chicken puzzle.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"John, I had no idea you could cook," Susanne wiped her mouth after finishing the final bite of the tense and silent dinner.

"I bet there's a lot you don't know about John," Anderea commented, taking a the last sip of her wine. They all agreed on needing the alcohol. Sine it had become apparent that the women had a general distaste, borderline hatred for each other. 

"I suppose there is," she finished her drink, "Like you for instance. I'd never have taken you as his type."

Anderea's eyes blared and her teeth were gritted, "And what's wrong with my _type_?"

Byers placed his hand on her thigh to keep her from lunging across the table to kill the other woman. How could John be so in love with her?

"Oh nothing," her tone implied otherwise. 

"I'll help you clear the table," Langly stood, pulling Anderea up with him. Trying to avoid the looming fight. He didn't want his girlfriend to fight over John with Susanne.

"Thanks Ree," she smiled through gritted teeth, taking two plates and stamping up the stairs. 

Frohike shook his head, he'd never had a reason to see her flustered in this way before.

Langly staked the remaining dishes and couldn't help saying what he thought, "She's a really amazing girl. And _John_ is really lucky to have her." He glared at both Susanne and Byers before following her up the stairs. 

"He certainly has a very high opinion of her doesn't he," she commented.

"We all do," Frohike stared the woman down. 

"I can't believe that woman!" Anderea huffed once she and Langly were safely up stairs. She crashed the dishes into the sink, "How could John have loved her? She's a harpy!"

"Well, we can't all have girls like you," Langly wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"You're sweet, but we shouldn't," she smiled sadly, "I'm off limits to you right now." She pushed him away lightly, receiving a pout in reply, "Come on, it's to help John." She turned to the sink to wash the dishes from dinner.

"Seems like you are getting a little involved in all this," Langly leaned against the counter, he was piss-y. 

"Seems you're taking it too seriously," Anderea replied, annoyed with the lack of understanding on her mates part, "I'm not sleeping with you for one night, it's not like I'm fucking the whole god damn government!" again she slammed down silverware. 

"No, you're playing kissy face with one of my best friends!"

"Fuck Richard! I'll be sure to ask your permission before I help one of MY best friends!" she threw a fork into the sink and stormed out of the little kitchen.

"Everything alright?" Byers asked as Anderea returned to his side. Her face slightly flushed and eyes blazing. 

"Fine," she replied sharply.

"Did you have a fight?" Byers leaned over to whisper in his ear as Langly came down the stairs and Susanne watched.

"Don't worry about it," she kissed his cheek.

"Is there anything else that you should tell me?" Susanne noticed the whispers and glares from the tall blonde man.

Langly took a chug from his beer then blurted in mad jealousy, "They're getting married."

Frohike almost choked as the side comment slipped from the other man's lips. Susanne's face completely fell as did Byers' and Anderea just stared at her vengeful lover.

"Someone needed to share the happy news," his voice was still snide. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The rest of the evening went the same as dinner. Quiet, awkward and accompanied by vast amounts of alcohol. There was little eye contact between anyone.

"Well all, it's been an interesting night," Frohike rose from the table, "I'm gonna turn in." 

"Sounds like a good plan for everyone," Langly faked a yawn. Hoping this night could be over sooner. Only feeling the slightest regret for his comment. 

"Seems to be the only thing left to do," Susanne agreed, the hurt was evident in her voice but she masked it with hostility, "Well at least for us three. Congratulations again." She smiled through her teeth. 

Everyone had settled into their rooms, and already Frohike's snoring could be heard, leaving Anderea and Byers standing in his room. In both his modesty and awkwardness they stood on opposite sides of the bed with their backs to each other to change. 

"I'm sorry about the fight you had with Langly," he apologised filling the silence, "I don't want to ruin the possibilities for you two." 

"There's absolutely no reason for you to be sorry. Ree is just being a complete and utter ass," She was still angry at the blonde man. Pulling her shirt off over her head she continued, "But please don't worry about it. You've already got enough on your plate." A mix of having "Jackie" here and playing house with her, but now also Langly announcing the "engagement" of the two. The snide comment had hurt Byers and Susanne. "I want to apologies to you for him," she turned noticing how still the small room had become. 

Byers just shrugged. He was standing in front of the large dresser, his tie and few shirt buttons were undone. He had forgotten about changing as his mind drifted to something else. A small gold band twirled on the flat surface before falling limply, this is when he started to shake from sobbing. 

"Oh John," she crossed the room to comfort him. Slowly she started stroking his back and up his shoulders.

His sobbing slowed and he shuttered as her touch became a caress. They said nothing, just moved. He turned into her arms, so Anderea was holding him. Her fingers brushed the ends of his hair along his neck. Letting them trail up and down, causing shutters. Byers pulled back enough to meet her lips with his. The kiss was deeper and harder then the ones through out the day. This was need and urgency. Passion didn't play here. Tears still fell from his tightly closed eyes and some started to form in hers. 

They moved back, landing on his bed. Him covering her body. He clumsily moved his hands over her skin, struggling to undo her bra as she pushed his shirt off over his shoulders. The pair fumbled with each others' pants, kissing and touching urgently. Neither of them were thinking, just acting. Just needing.

Moments before they crossed the line from fumbling to fornicating the room was split by a knock on the bedroom door. They sat up, panting. 

"Who is it?" Byers' voice was haggard and breathless. 

"Langly," he replied quietly, "You guys still up?" He whispered through the door.

The two quickly pulled on clothes and complied themselves. 

Byers reached the door first, "What are you doing here?"

The other man pushed his way into the room, "I wanted to apologies for being such a jerk," he noticed the rumbled bed, "Were you in bed?"

"Getting there," Anderea replied, the comment held a lot more than Langly realized.

He nodded, "I am sorry John. I shouldn't have said that and…"

"It's alright," the breaded man nodded, "Why don't you stay in here tonight and I'll take your room." He took his robe down from the hook.

"No John…" Anderea began to stop him, they did need to talk.

"I'll see you in the morning," his face hadn't changed in expression as he slipped out into the hall to begin creeping down to Langly's room.

"You didn't seem to want him to leave," Langly commented, "Are you still that mad at me?"

She covered her face with her hands, "No Ree…we were just, solving something." She could think of what to call what just almost happened, and it wasn't like Byers needed something else to deal with now. 

"I wanna apologies to you too. I shouldn't have been so jealous and everything. I love you," he put his arms around her.

"Please just forget it Ree," she leaned back on him, "You know I love you too."

She was crying. Feeling both guilty and sad.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Susanne awoke early, in a hope to get out of there as soon as possible. She couldn't stand the idea of her John being engaged to anyone else. Even if she had waited years between visits. She knocked on Byers' door, to say goodbye to John and get let out of the 'fortress.' 

"John?" she slowly opened the door, "John," her voice a little louder. She let her gaze drift over to the bed where she caught two blondes napping.

"John," her voice was loud enough to wake everyone: the cuddling couple in front of her and both Frohike and Byers from down the hall.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Frohike shook his head as he walked to the kitchen to put the coffee on. After all it was only 5:00 am and after all the alcohol and drama last night, he needed coffee. 

"Well," Susanne was very impatient, tapping her foot on the floor.

"There is a lot to tell," Byers nodded. Avoiding everyone's eyes.

"We'll meet you in the kitchen," Langly added as he went toward his room for a robe.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Byers and Susanne sat at the small card table that doubled as a kitchen one with coffee while Frohike stood at the counter, guarding the pot. 

"Coffee?" he handed a cup to Anderea, who was dressed in an oversized shirt.

"Thank you," she kissed his cheek and took a seat at the Inquisition with Langly next to her, him in boxers and another tee shirt.

"So," Susanne was taking full power, "You're not engaged to John? OR are you some bed hopping sl---."

"You'd better not finish that sentence," Frohike warned from his spot, "You've called my niece enough already," he was in full grumpy mode. 

"Anderea is a very sweet girl," Byers also moved to defend, covering her hand with his than quickly removing it, "We're just very good friends." It seemed like a comment for himself as much as anyone else.

"I bet that's why you were kissing her so often," the older woman seemed almost hurt, but still snippy.

"I was protecting him from you," Anderea glared at her. The caffeine hitting her veins. 

"John," suddenly Susanne softened, turning almost fragile.

Byers just stared into his coffee.

"What do you mean protect him from me?" Susanne turned back to Anderea.

She didn't feel comfortable explaining what he had told her in confidence and especially not the weak moment last night, "You've hurt him. He's been very alone. And he wanted to prove you couldn't do it again."

Susanne looked over, hurt, to the man in question.

"Why did you come here?" Byers' voice was just above a broken whisper. 

Now Susanne appeared embarrassed, "I wanted to…..to see you John. To tell you I was all right, everything's fine. And was thinking about you. I think about you all the time." She slowly opened up as if no one else in the room was there other than Byers and herself. 

Byers looked up, his eyes glimmering in hope, "Really?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes. John…..I…." she choked on her words, tears forming in her eyes.

Byers moved from his seat to hold her.

Anderea stood silently not even noticed by the two. She pulled Frohike and Langly out of the kitchen with her, leaving Byers and Susanne to finally achieve a type of closure. 

THE END


End file.
